


Permutations

by iimpavid



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 25 Lives, Poetry, Soulmates, but not a soulmate au i don't have time for that, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimpavid/pseuds/iimpavid





	Permutations

We exist in every iteration of a lifetime

but only in a lucky few

does the gravity of our potential collapse prove strong enough to cause a collision.

Once, we grow up and grow old in each other’s pockets.

Once, we see each other for the last time at high school graduation.

Once, I die in your arms.

Once, you die in mine.

Once, we learn the music of each other’s names a day too late.

Once, we build a family from the wreckage.

Once, we are buried side by side in a cemetery and

this is the only intersection

our orbits know.


End file.
